No Matter What
by Kanika Meskhenet
Summary: Demyx's body itched to play in the cool ocean water and briefly wondered if she'd be willing to jump in with him. He didn't let that thought marinate long.


Howdy! This is just a short oneshot that I wrote a few months ago when I was bored xD! It centers around my OC and her friendship with Demyx. It's just a cute little story, so yeahhh lol.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Kiaxi just didn't have an easy time as everyone else seemed to have with missions—she couldn't get the hang of doing things on her own after having spent weeks training and learning the ropes with the other members. Her first few solo missions had been a disaster, though thankfully only one other member knew of this and she knew that she could definitely trust him with the knowledge of her _almost_ failure. To the other members she had passed—_barely_, with flying colors.

She was exhausted and sore, her body ached all over from her latest assignment, honestly was it her or were the Heartless getting stronger and stronger each day? The amethyst eyed Nobody let out a sigh, at least she could relax for the rest of the day and maybe even get to bed at a decent hour. She would've loved to be able to sleep in past 10am but rarely ever got the chance, even on days off, thanks to that sitar wielding psycho that she had come to know and love. Her lips quirked into an amused smile at the thought of her musically inclined friend who seemed to enjoy waking her up at ungodly hours in the morning just to say 'hi'. In fact, he was the reason that she wasn't strolling through a Dark Corridor on her way back to the Castle That Never Was for a well deserved nap.

Stepping out of the Dark Corridor she had been traveling in Kiaxi felt the cool salty breeze of the ocean playfully tousle her choppily-layered dark slate-blue hair. Her eyes lit up at the beautiful sight of Sunset Beach and she quickly slipped off her heavy boots and jacket, neatly placing them beneath the closest palm tree before walking towards the water's edge. She plopped herself down onto the ground, digging her heels into the gritty and moist sand.

"Hey Kii! Sorry I'm late." The familiarly jovial voice of Demyx brought her mind out of its wandering and she angled her face to stare over her shoulder at the approaching figure.

He too had discarded his boots and cloak and was wearing a similar outfit to her underneath; dark grey jeans and a black tanktop. Though, while her jeans were form-fitting, his were a little baggy.

Shaking her head Kiaxi smiled warmly, "Don't worry about it, I just got here anyway so it's not like I was waiting long."

Demyx stopped to let his teal eyes rove over her face, briefly taking in whether or not she was lying just to make him feel better or if she was telling him the truth. Satisfied with her answer he too joined her in the sand with a childish grin, "So, how was your mission today? Any easier than the last few?"

She let out an exasperated sigh and hung her head, letting her bangs obscure his view of her eyes.

The blond Nobody frowned, "That bad, huh?"

"That giant Heartless gave me a run for my munny, that's for sure. I'm sore in places that I didn't even know that I _had_! It definitely put up a good fight—knocked me around quite a few times before I got the chance to kill the stupid thing." Kiaxi tilted her head back, massaging the back of her neck tiredly, "What about you? How was your day?"

He leaned back against the sand, crossing his arms casually behind his neck and using them as a make-shift pillow, "Not too bad, I had recon in Wonderland. Though I would've preferred to stay at the Castle and work on that new song that I've been writing. I hate going on missions."

Kiaxi listened to him whine about missions and couldn't help but to remember what it was like to feel jealousy. Demyx was her closest friend in the Organization, all the others were too uptight and—dare she say it?—emotionless. She preferred to hang around him because of his laid-back and cheerful attitude towards life, but one thing that she couldn't stand was his laziness and the fact that he got off easy on missions while she and the others had to work their asses off.

"Lucky bastard, I'd give anything for them to give me a recon mission—I'm sick of getting my ass kicked by stupid Heartless." She groaned, and then quickly added, "Not that they don't get their just desserts when I kill them off, but still, it'd be nice to have an easy mission for once."

He furrowed his brows, his lips twisting into an apologetic frown, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Kii."

She dismissively waved off his apology, "Don't worry about it."

They lapsed into a peaceful silence, watching the waves roll in and strike against the shore bringing along with it seashells and bits of seaweed. Demyx's body itched to play in the cool ocean water and briefly wondered if she'd be willing to jump in with him. He didn't let that thought marinate long however, quickly jumping to his feet and abruptly pulling her to her feet, latching on to her wrist and dragging her down to the water.

"Dem, what're you doing? Let go I don't wan—it's freezing!" She shrieked as soon as her bare feet made contact with the frigid water.

Her eyes narrowed, was he crazy? How could the cold water not be affecting him? Oh right, it was his element…of course a drastic change in temperature wouldn't bother him. Kiaxi bit her lip; her ankles were already going numb from the cold ocean water. Demyx paid no attention to her cries for him to let go of her wrist, pulling her along with him into the water, ankle deep, knee deep, waist deep in the water.

The blond Nobody didn't let go of her wrist until the water came up to her shoulders and his chest, a mischievous cheshire-like grin pulling at his lips.

"Isn't this great, Kii? I love the ocean!" He threw his hands up in the air excitedly, letting his body get tugged and pulled by the incoming and outgoing waves. He turned to see whether or not she was enjoying the ocean as much as he was—his grin slipped into an amused quirk of the lips and a raised eyebrow. Kiaxi was struggling against the undertow, being one of the smallest members of the Organization she was easily overpowered by the ocean's strength.

"Yeah, loads of fun." Her words were laced in sarcasm, sarcasm that he either chose not to acknowledge or remained oblivious to.

The waves weren't violent and choppy, but they were still a good size and well over the two Nobodies heads. Demyx dove right through the waves while Kiaxi attempted to outrun them, only succeeding in tiring herself out and getting toppled over by the wall of water. She was knocked beneath the surface, struggling against the powerful undertow and getting swept into the current.

Kiaxi began to panic when she realized that she couldn't differentiate between up and down and she couldn't open her eyes to find the water's surface without them getting filled with burning salt water. She scrambled towards what she thought was the sunlight streaming in through the cloudy water, kicking her legs to gain speed. If she learned one thing that day it was that while sand was soft and gritty between your toes it was hard and painful when hit head-on.

A hand firmly gripped the collar of her tank-top, yanking her out of the water and pulling her to the surface. Kiaxi coughed a few times, taking in giant gulps of the sweet oxygen that her lungs burned for.

"You alright, Kii?" Demyx frowned, using his hands to help keep her steady as he guided her towards the shore, "You know you can't run from the ocean, it'll win every time…"

She shot him a glare and he chuckled nervously.

"Right, sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, "I know what'll make things better!"

Tilting her head to the side, she quirked an eyebrow, "What could possibly make the fact that I almost drowned better?"

He summoned his sitar and grinned, "A little music!"


End file.
